Discuised Destiny
by Jadefire89
Summary: Incest, Hermionie poisoned, Draco nice, a new girl, Voldermort holy crap how does it all fite? Read to find out!


Harry Potter: Destinies Disaster!

Disclaimer: I own nuttin

Author's note: this is usually how my story lines go so bare with me even tho i think this one will be better!

Chapter 1: Meeting your Destiny

Platform 9 3/4 was thick with people bustling aroung to get aboard the train on time. Chase Page glared at the people that continually cut her and her trolly off. She disliked being in public for this reason, she'd rather be in the silence of her manor on the outskirts of Lodon.

A hand rested gently on her shoulder, "relax my dear." Whispered the voic of her secretive father. "Remember what I've taught you, and behave." He chuckled and turned her to face him, even thought he could not be seen at all under his hood black robe.

Chase looked into his eyes, they were silvery and full of unreadable emotion. She wrapped her thin, strong arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug before returning to her trolly. She continued to push it down to the end of the train as a loan tear found its wat out of on of her jade green eyes.

Harry Potter stood on the platform with his two best friends Ron Weasley, Hermionie Granger and their loving families.

MOlly Weasley, Ron's mother, took them each one at a time in her chubby arms and pulled them against her plump body into a breath-taking hug.

After hugs and encouraging good-byes the trio, along with Ron's younger sister Ginny, boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Think we'll meet and girls?" Ron asked with a grin as he jabbed Harry in the ribs with his elbow. After seven years of knowing him, Harry finally noticed his friend fitting into body parts that were much to big for him in the first year. He still had the same short ginger red hair, ocean blue eyes and annoying freakles on his nose. He was now, however, tall and muscular rather than lanky as he had been previously. And with Mr. Weasley's recent promotion Ron and Ginny no longer wore hand-me-down robes.

As for Hermionie, she continued to grow more beautiful. She now straightened her gurly brown hair, wore it differently on occasion and applied alittle make-up every morning. She now, unlike a couple years ago, was more social and active in the school rather than being strict with her studies.

Harry let out a surprise grunt as a sharp pang hit his shoulder. He shook his head and let his eyes focus on the girl that had turned to face him. She was normal height with short copper brown hair and stunning green eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said looking down at her shoes in embarassment.

"No worries," Harry said blinking to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Hermionie Granger." He held out a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Chase Page," she said taking his hand firmly into her own.

"Are you new to Hogwarts?" Hermionie asked, clearly unable to contain her curiosity about the girl.

"Yes," Chase replied with a sad smile. "I was homeschooled by my Uncle who passed away recently."

"Sorry to hear that," Ron said quietly.

"Hullo Potter," a familier voice sanpped from behind them. It belonged to a fellow seventhe year from the Slytherin House, Draco Malfoy. 

Harry turned to face him. He had disliked Draco Malfoy since day one. He came from a family that had a history of consulting with Voldermort, one of the most evil wizards alive.

"I see you found my friend for me," he pushed past the Griffindors and wrapped a protective arm around Chase's slender waist. "Hi Chase," he said with a peck on her cheek.

"Hi Draco," she replied dully, the beautiful smile that had enhanced her face seconds ago disappeared.

"Come Chase, I'll introduce you to the better families," he turned her away from the others. "Your father wouldn't want you consaulting with Grangershe's a Mud-blood."

Chase faked a gasp and lept away from him. "Draco, I can't believe someone of such high stature would use such a word."

Draco turned red,"d-did I s-say Mud-blood." He stutered, he was unuse to people making a fool of him. "I ment Muggle-born of course."

"Of course you did," Chase said pating his shoulder. She sent a wink and a wave over her shoulder to the laughing Griffindors. "Talk to you later I hope."

The Great Hall was filled with students old and new. Chase stodd away with Professor McGonagle. She had her arms folded across her chest and she watched the amazment of the first years with amuzement.

"Come Miss Page," McGonagle said as she brought a stool and old hat to the middle of the teachers platform. "You'll be sorted before the others.

Chase sat on the stool, her nerves began to jump throughout her body as the hat was placed on her head.

Magically the hat came to life on her head, "what a troubled young women, you will soon find friendship and love. But remember, stick close to your friends but even closer to your enemies." The old hat rasped, "Slytherin."

Dissapointment clouded Chase's eye but she got up anyway and sat down beside Draco and his friends at the Slytherin table.

Harry watched her closely," we'll remain friends with her." He vowed and placed his fist firmly on the table. The others nodded in agreement then turned to watch the rest of the sorting ceremondy.

Let me kno wut you think and if i should continue.

Jade


End file.
